Scarfed Down (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
It had been nearly two months since victory reigned over the Smurfs. Everyone was celebrating their success over Lord Balthazar and his Super Smurfs, and bringing home a new member of the village. Two months worth spending time with their nomad-Smurf friend, Benny, had passed by. But now, their lives would change as their nomad friend had announced that he was moving out of the village to his native home. All of the Smurfs were saddened by this news, especially Eska, who hid in her room until Spiro knocked on her door. "Eska? You in here?" Spiro asked her. "Yes, now go away," Eska told Spiro without turning to him. Spiro sighed, "I understand you are upset about Benny leaving the village. But...I need to tell you that he hasn't left yet. He's just saying his last goodbyes to everyone. It would be a shame if you didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to your beloved crush." Eska suddenly sat up, jumped out of her bed, and rushed out the door. Spiro smirked to himself as he followed Eska and closed the door behind him. In the square of the village, everyone was still saying their goodbyes to him, sad to see him go. He still had his hat off, now that everyone knew about his true identity. Eska made it to the back of the crowd, where she waited her turn to see him. "Oh, Benny," Smurfette wiped a tear away and gave him a hug, "I wish you didn't have to go." "Me too, Smurfette," Benny agreed, "But I feel like I should belong with the nomads. They might need me." "It is sad to see you go, Benny," Papa had something behind his back, "But, before you do, I must give you this." Papa revealed his gift from his hands. It was a Smurf hat, created to be the same color at his old one. Benny gasped, "Oh, thank you, Papa!" Benny received the hat and put it on his head, "I will leave it on, so that I may remember you all." "These should get you to the place of the nomads," Papa gave him a bag of maeve purple pebbles, "It's a far place to walk, but you should get there with these." "Thanks," Benny smiled then turned to his friends and gave them his goodbye hugs, but then looked around, "But...what about Eska? I hope she was able to make it." "I am! I am!" Eska heard his words and pushed through the Smurf crowd towards Benny, "I...I'm here, Benny." There was an awkward silence between them, as they exchanged looks of sadness. Eska looked down, "Well...bye..." She tried to smile as she gave him a wave. "Yea," Benny forced a small one too, "See ya..." He slammed a pebble on the ground and was about to walk towards it when... "Benny, wait!" Eska grabbed his wrist and turned him around, "I...I need a longer goodbye." Benny smiled at her, "Me too." With those words, Eska gave Benny one of her biggest bear hugs, with him returning. She held him close as he tears burned her eyes. "Oh, and if you find my scarf, will you let me know?" Benny asked her as he released her. "Oh, yea, sure!" Eska awkwardly giggled as she moved out of his way, "Well, um, bye...a-again." "Hehe, uh yea, s-see you," Benny stuttered. He gave her one last look, and blush, before he traveled through the portal. He was gone. Eska wiped her tears away. "I'm gonna head back to my house," Eska told her remaining friends, "you guys can do whatever without me." "Oh, okay, Eska," Spiro nodded. After Eska went back to her house and shut the door, she giggled mischievously. She went over to her bed, pulled a box out from under it, and there was Benny's scarf in it. "You may be gone, but it's like I still have you," Eska sniffed it, then pulled back, "Horgh! This thing kinda smells like sweat!" She looked back at it and pulled it close again, "But, it's Benny's sweat full of memories..." Meanwhile, the Smurfelli clan was out in the forest, following their father, who had a gadget in his hands leading him somewhere. "Father, I don't mean to intrude, but what are we looking for?" Axel asked. "There has been a strange force of supernaturability here in this forest," Olivier explained, "I have no idea where it is coming from, but if we don't disable it soon, it may bring danger." "But, shouldn't we head back to the village?" Dante asked, "Benny was giving his goodbyes before he had to leave." "We may have missed him," Olivier told him, "But this is more important. Come children. We must find out where this force is coming from..." Next Category:Scarfed Down chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story